1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle frame, and more particularly to a spectacles set which comprises a detachable shelter frame adapted for mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of magnetic attraction.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as clip-on sunglasses, comprises a plurality of clipping for detachably mounted on a shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses so that the we does not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal made clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the attaching operation. Also, the wearer requires both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problem of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,537, 5,568,207, 5,642,177, 5,737,054, and 5,975,691. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207, a primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. A shelter frame, such as a sunglasses, includes a pair of arms for resting over the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacle for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Moreover, the magnet members are firmly affixed to the spectacle frame of the primary spectacle. Once the spectacle is accidentally bent its shape, the shelter frame may not precisely mounted on the primary spectacle by means of the magnet attachment. Furthermore, the spectacle frame of the primary spectacle must he altered to fit the magnet members thereto such that the magnet members will destroy the aesthetic appearance of the primary spectacle.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set which comprises a detachable shelter frame adapted for precisely and easily attaching on a primary spectacle frame by means of a magnetic engaging arrangement SO as to securely mount on the primary spectacle frame without the risk of scratching the lenses of the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set, wherein the magnet engaging arrangement is hidden behind the nose supports of the primary spectacle frame so as to keep the aesthetic appearance of the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set, wherein the nose supports are adapted to be adjusted their positions with respect to the primary spectacle frame in order to fit the wearer, the wearer may still self-adjust the magnet engaging arrangement to align with the detachable shelter frame even the shape of the primary spectacle frame is slightly distorted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set, wherein two supporting arms of the magnetic attaching arrangement are securely mounted on a primary bridge of the primary spectacle, so as to prevent up and down movement or sideward movement of the detachable shelter frame with respect to the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set, wherein the wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the detachable shelter frame during exercising or driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set, which does not require to change the original structural design of the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spectacles set with detachable shelter frame, wherein no magnet is needed to embed into the primary spectacle frame such that no magnetic field is generated around the primary spectacle frame to affect the wearer""s health while he or she normally wears the primary spectacle frame.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a spectacles set comprising a primary spectacle frame and a detachable shelter frame adapted for mounting in front of the primary spectacle frame.
The primary spectacle frame comprises a frame body for mounting a pair of lenses in position, wherein the frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses, two nose supports attached at two inner sides of the lenses respectively, two magnetic holders each of which has magnetic attraction ability being provided at the two nose supports respectively, and two side extensions provided at two outer sides of the lenses for coupling a pair of temples respectively.
The detachable shelter frame comprises a shelter frame for supporting two auxiliary lenses and a pair of magnetic attaching arrangements connected to the shelter frame wherein each of the magnetic attaching arrangements comprises a supporting arm extending rearwardly from an inner side of the auxiliary lens of the shelter frame towards the respective magnetic holder for riding on the primary bridge so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame and a magnetic seat which is connected to the supporting arm and extended to magnetically attach the respective magnetic holder of the primary spectacle frame so as to hold the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame in position.